equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheClydesdalePegasus149/Legends of Everfree (speculation)
Hi, TheClydesdalePegasus149 here! And I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas yesterday, because I have a blast! But let's put that thing aside. Because as you already heard (or not, that's okay) that two months ago, Stephen Davis -the president of Hasbro Studios- had confirmed that there'll be an Equestria Girls 4 movie next year! Yep, the more movie the better! For this wiki anyway. Anyhoo, let's get to this topic should we? Alright, so the fourth movie is confrimed, yeah we know that. But what is actually the''' name of the movie? I mean, it's already two months for the president to confirmed the fourth movie, but not the ''title'''?! Relax, I've been looking at one of the Equestria Daily posts about Hasbro's 2016 plans (link here) and if you look at the top image on the right, it shows a picture of an unknown girl with an EqG necklace for the official EqG app; but you look closely, you see the words "Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree"! (That's where I got the photo on the right for the Films and animated shorts page). Can you believe it?! "Legend of Everfree" may be the name of the fourth movie AND the next toyline for 2016! Alrighty, let's talk about this Legend of Everfree because it's time to speculate: '''What is the movie about?: '''Since the movie have the word "Everfree" in the title, I suggest that it'll be about the magic from Midnight Sparkle's attack have trigger several plants at the human world's Everfree Forest. Those plant monsters would attack anyone that enter the forest and it's up to the Equestria Girls to stop them (probably this movie would introduce this world's Elements of Harmony!) with a help with new friends. '''Who is that girl and would there'll be new characters?: '''I got two theories about that the girl above. The first is that she is some sort of creature from Equestria (like a fairy or a nymph). Many previous movies often foreshadow about the next one; Here're a few examples: *In the first film, Pinkie asked Princess Twilight if she have a twin who live in the city (foreshadowing the third movie) *Sunset asked what happen if Princess Twilight brings an element of harmony to an alternate world (in the third movie, Sunset need to figure out how it work since ''both ''Twilight and Sunset don't know) *The post credit scene from ''Rainbow Rocks showed Sci-Twi and Spike (they later appear in Friendship Games ''as main characters) Okay, so what things in the previous three movies would foreshadow the fourth movie and this character? In ''Rainbow Rocks, the beginning shows what happen during the rise and defeat of Demon Sunset witness by the Dazzlings. Perhaps in the fourth movie during Midnight Sparkle's attack, the girl had enter the human world during the attack and hid to avoid being seen by humans. While Daydream Shimmer battle Midnight, the girl would run to hide and went to the Everfree Forest. However before that happen, you see how Sci-Twi opens many portals to reveal many plant monsters and a view of Equestria's Everfree Forest. That magic could possibly transfer to the human world's Everfree Forest where it become like the Equestria's version. Perhaps the main plot is that the Equestria Girls try to get that mysterious girl home to Equestria as well as stopping the plant monster from attacking Canterlot. Since this movie would focus on the Everfree Forest, maybe Zecora would made an appearance (there's a doll version of her in the Ponymania line, and I really wanted her to appear in the series). Zecora would also live in the forest as a friendly witch doctor, but she'll be an adult. Zecora would guide the seven girls to help defeat the plant monsters by using ingredient to create totems to create the Elements of Harmony. I don't know who'll be the main villain, but will it be the plant monsters, or the human changeling, Queen Chrysalis, or how about the return of the Dazzlings?! Who know? '''What would the side-story about? '''The side-story is often put in the previous three movies to focus on one of our main characters' problem while they tried to fix the main problem (like in the first movie, the side-story focus on the entire school's conflict on each other before it fixed by Twilight, while she try to fit in at CHS to defeat Sunset so she could get her crown back. The second movie's side-story focus on Sunset trying to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings, while the Rainbooms tried to stop the Dazzlings from breaking everyone's friendship apart including the Rainbooms themselves. And third movie's side-story focus on Sci-Twi's attempt to understand the "strange events" during the Friendship Games, while the main plot is about Sunset trying to solve a problem that involve magic popping up everywhere during the Games). So, what would be the side-story about this movie? Maybe Sci-Twi need to learn how to fit in at CHS since most people still often mistake her for Equestria's Twilight and the fact she still ashame about herself trying to destroy the human world when she's Midnight. Sunset would try to teach her about using magic and remind her to ignore her past, but that'll end up causes problem when the seven friends try to defeat the plant monsters. And the mysterious girl would also help Sci-Twi about making friends while they're at the forest. What do you guys think? Comment down about your ideas about what the fourth movie about. Will Sci-Twi pony-up while singing with a magic microphone for the Rainbooms? Would the seven friends defeat those plant monsters? And is the girl a nymph (or a fairy) from Equestria? TheClydesdalePegasus149, out! Category:Blog posts